


Family Is Forever.

by dead_but_living



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Character of Color, Coming Out, Homophobic Language, M/M, Queer Character, Queer Themes, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_but_living/pseuds/dead_but_living
Summary: Sean finally tells his dad about his greatest secret. It's a good thing Esteban is the best dad in the world.(Read authors notes to see full AU concept)





	Family Is Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> None of the bad shit happened.
> 
> After a newly 18 year old Sean (In this AU, I don't really like the idea of a teen and an adult being together) stumbles upon a group of rough-and-tumble runaways, he would do anything to have them stay. After some compromise, he managed to get them some jobs. And they stayed.
> 
> Also, Sean is a Senior. And you will see some stuff about freshies that can be taken as kinda mean, but I'm not meaning it for all freshies. If you're a freshman, you'll get through any shit that's going on. Good luck.
> 
> Warning: There's a kid who tries calling Sean Queer, but Sean clapped back.

I slammed my locker shut, cursing the absence of track. After a second, Lyla bounced up next to me.

"You gonna tell him tonight?" She asked, setting her hand on my bicep in reassurance.

"I kinda don't have a choice. I put a note on the counter before leaving this morning telling him we need to talk." I sighed, nervous energy radiating from my body.

She gave me a sympathetic nod before we walked to our bus.

The bus ride was mostly uneventful, until a freshman decided to try and get a reputation as the guy able to make a senior feel inferior 

_'Queer'_

"I mean, you can actually snap back with something like _'Hell yeah man' _since Daniel and Esteban are the only people who's opinions we don't know that are important. The rest of our little pack know, we just gotta tell the last two members. Whaddya say?" Lyla conspired, keeping her voice down to avoid the others hearing. I thought it over for a second before coming to a decision. 

I turn around in my seat, facing the freshman that the paper came from. 

"What do you want, Queer?" The kid who seemed to be the leader sneered cockily. Oh how much fun this will be. 

"Hell fucking yeah I am. Have you SEEN a guy's ass? I am the fucking KING of the Queers and my boyfriend would just love to rough you up a bit. But I'm not gonna let him. Take this as a warning before I unleash the beautiful beast I call babe." I said loudly toward the kid. His face flushed, either from my peacefulness or from the overlooking threat of being beaten up by a man the kid had never met. 

A few cheers sounded and a good few people started clapping. Obviously, not everyone felt the same way about the LGBTQ+ community. 

"And, by the way, Queer isn't seen as that bad anymore. It was reclaimed. Though some still find it offensive, I definitely don't." I added, turning back to continue my previous conversation with Lyla as the clapping died down. 

Getting off the bus, my anxiety returned. I walked with Lyla for a little bit, her trying to help calm me down. Eventually we had to part ways, though.

"I can still stay with you to talk with him if you want, Sean. I'm always here for you." 

"I know, Lyla. But I have to do this on my own. Thanks. You're awesome, don't know what I'd do without you." I smiled, pulling her into a quick sidehug before parting ways.

"You'd do absolutely nothing." She remarked before also walking away.

The walk home was filled with my anxious over thinking, but it wasn't as nerve-wracking as when the house came into view. My breathing became quick and shallow. 

As I finally got to the door after trying to walk as slow as possible, I opened it to find my dad and Daniel watching tv. I tensed at the sight and made my way in, keeping myself as small as possible.

"Nuh uh, hijo. You said you needed to talk. I managed to keep myself from texting you to know why my _dear son _needs to write a letter to tell me that. Do you want Daniel to be in the room?" My dad said half jokingly, half seriously.

I shook my head, too scared to speak, and see my dad look to Daniel. Daniel pouted but left anyway, sensing the seriousness in dad's expression. 

"Sit, hijo." He said in a calming manner, patting the seat next to him. With very shaky steps, I walk over and sit down. 

He looks at me with concern and I start to feel tears begin to prick at my eyes.

"You know, Sean, you can tell me anything. It's alright." The older Diaz soothed, setting his hand on my shoulder. 

I tense slightly, not completely ready for what I'm about to do. 

"Dad. I'm.... I'm...... um....... I........" I stammered, trying to form a proper sentence. Dad just waited patiently, giving me the time I need.

"Dad..... y'know..... uh.... Finn?" I asked, trying to stall by explaining through Finn.

"That one boy you always hang out with? Of course, you and Daniel won't shut up about him." He said jokingly before his face became serious. "Did he... do anything? To hurt himself? To hurt.... you?" 

"N-no! Definitely not. I just...." I guess there's no avoiding it. "Dad. Me and Finn..... we.... aren't... 'just friends'...." 

The older man's eyes widened slightly and he pulled me into a tight embrace. I let the tears fall from my eyes, shaking as I could finally let all my emotions out.

"Y-you don't..... h-hate me......?" I asked, ever so quietly hiccuping. My dad pulled out of the embrace, looking me into my eyes.

"I could never hate you, Sean. Family is forever, hijo. I love you no matter who you fall in love with." He said seriously. 

I sobbed loudly, leaning forward and looking for some form of comfort. Which is what I receive. My dad holds me tight, rubbing my back and telling me it'll be alright. 

All too soon, Daniel creeks his door open to see and hear me crying my eyes out. I turn to the noise, quick as lighting. And just as quickly turned back around. 

Daniel ran over to the couch, hugging me, and asking what happened.

"You want me to tell him, son?" I nodded. "Sean just told me about the person he's been _dating _recently."

"Why would that make him upset??" He looked so lost.

"Because he thought I'd be angry to know that it was another boy." Dad explains easily, hoping the kid catches on.

"So what if it's a boy? As long as he doesn't try anything, that's alright, isn't it?" The boy asked, looking up at our father again.

"Of course, my son. But some people aren't as nice and think it's bad, even thought it isn't." He hesitated, looking at me. "Do you want to tell him who it is?"

"Y-yeah...." I mumbled, moving from the comforting arms. "Yeah, um... I'm dating..... uh.... F-" 

A pounding at the door interrupted me and I sighed, watching my father walk over and check who it is. After a quick check, he opens the door quickly and greets the other person with a smile.

Wait-..... shit.

"Hello again, Finn." The eldest Diaz said half jokingly. "We were just talking about you." 

"Wait...." Daniel exclaimed, hearing Dad's last comment. "Is it Finn?!" 

I blushed red and avoided any and all eyes on him. 

"Uhh, gonna guess you already told 'em, sweetheart?" He laughed awkwardly. Daniel, having just been given confirmation, launches toward Finn.

"You better not be mean to Sean! If you do, I'll... uh.... okay, I don't actually know what I'm gonna do but I'll do something!" He said, warning in a brotherly tone which was just adorable with how small he was.

"Not plannin' on it! Cross my heart!" Finn said, making a small x over his heart.

"Uh... hey, Finn." I said awkwardly, looking up at him slightly. After seeing my face, he walks over quickly. He holds me as close as possible and whispers soothing words into my ear.

"It's okay, hun. You did amazing. You are so brave. I love you." The older boy whispered to me. At the last one, I rose my head a bit and nervously looked at my family before giving Finn a small peck on the lips.

"Aww, sweetie." I started blushing, knowing that I just kissed my boyfriend in front of my dad and little brother.

Finn started kissing the tracks my tears left, peppering kisses where there was once proof I wasn't okay. He kissed my forehead for a few seconds, pulling away to say something.

"I'm so happy for you sweetheart, you did something I wasn't even able to do with my family. You'll be okay, love." With my boyfriend here, it finally felt real. Like it wasn't some dream that I was gonna wake up from and realize I'll never be accepted.

This is real. This is me. This is acceptance.

I pull away from Finn for a moment, awkwardly addressing my family members.

"Um... yeah. I'm bi and Finn is an awesome person who has helped me through a lot." I hesitated, and feel Finn grab my hand in reassurance. 

"And thanks. For being accepting. I love you guys." 

My father walks over, arms outstretched wide and pulls me and my bkyfriendinto a hug, Daniel quickly joining us.

"We love you too, son. We're just happy you're happy. But we'll have to set some ground rules for Finn. I'm just I can trust that Finn knows all the right kinds of _protection _to use. Right, Young man?" Me and Finn turned red at his last comment but Finn gave him a small nod.

He laughed and we continued the night happily. Finn stayed at our house until nightfall and we jokes and talked and everything felt so..... _right. _

_This is where I belong._


End file.
